Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned
: 17. Februar 2009 (X360) Europa: 16. April 2010 (PS3, PC) | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = Einzel- und Mehrspieler | Plattform = Xbox 360, PS3, PC | Einstufung = USK 18, PEGI 18 | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto IV | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony }} Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned ist der Titel der ersten herunterladbaren „Episode“ zu Grand Theft Auto IV. Sie wurde am 17. Februar 2009 exklusiv für die Xbox 360 veröffentlicht und kostet 19,99 Euro. Um die Episode spielen und downloaden zu können, muss man eine Vollversion der Xbox-360-Version von GTA IV und eine Xbox-Live-Mitgliedschaft besitzen. Es erschien auch eine PC- und PlayStation-3-Version, da die Erfolge im Games-for-Windows-Live zu sehen sind, und GP da dran steht. Es wurde dies von Rockstar Games bestätigt. "The Lost and Damned" erschien zusammen mit "The Ballad of Gay Tony" als Compilation "Episodes from Liberty City" am 16. April 2010. The Lost and Damned kann man auch für 17,99€ im PSN-Store erwerben (Stand 11.08.2010). Handlung Johnny Klebitz ist seit einem Jahr der amtierende Präsident des „Lost Motorcycle Club“, da der Präsident des Clubs, Billy Grey, auf gerichtliche Anordnung hin auf Grund von Drogenbesitzes in die Entzugsklinik muss. Als führende Kraft baut Johnny die Lost in ganz Liberty City auf, indem er Friedensabkommen und Verträge schließt, nachdem sie in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten waren, was hauptsächlich auf Billy zurückzuführen ist. Das wichtigste Friedensabkommen wird mit den Angels of Death geschlossen, was der Lost erlaubt, Drogendeal- und Waffenschmuggel-Operationen freier auszuführen als vorher.. Als Billy aus dem Entzug kommt, steigt er sofort wieder in den kriminellen Alltag ein. Spannungen bauen sich zwischen Johnny und Billy auf, da beide eine andere Vorstellung darüber haben, wie die Gang geführt werden sollte. Als Billy das Friedensabkommen mit den Angels of Death bricht, kommt es zu erneuten Spannungen. Später wird Billy wieder verhaftet und Johnny übernimmt erneut die „Führung der Geschäfte“. Brian Jeremy glaubt, Johnny sei für Billys Festnahme verantwortlich, woraufhin Johnny Brian tötet. Dabei findet er heraus, dass Billy gegen die Lost aussagen will – im Gegenzug kommt er ins Zeugenschutzprogramm. Dies löst Unbehagen in der Gang aus und sie macht sich auf den Weg, um Billy in der Alderney State Correctional Facility zu töten. Nur Johnny, Clay, Terry und Angus überleben die Gefechte im Gefängnis. Game-Inhalt *Das Add-on hat ungefähr die Länge von einem Drittel aus Grand Theft Auto IV *Man spielt Missionen wie Blow your Cover, die bereits aus GTA IV bekannt sind, aus der Sicht von Johnny *Die Biker-Mitglieder haben alle ihre eigenen, individuellen Motorräder *Die Radiosender sind die gleichen, jedoch wurden etliche neue Tracks hinzugefügt *Das Speicherhaus ist das Clubhaus der Lost. *Das Handy von Johnny ist das gleiche wie von Niko, es hat nur eine andere Farbe *Man kann mit Hilfe von „CVG“ Gangformationen auf dem Motorrad bilden, mit dem dann Autos verfolgt und beschossen werden können *Man kann mit der Formation auch seine Energie aufladen *Es gibt neue betretbare Gebäude, jedoch sind einige der „alten“ nicht mehr betretbar *Es gibt neue Nebenjobs und Freizeitmöglichkeiten wie Armdrücken und Air Hockey *Charaktere wie Elizabeta Torres und Playboy X sowie Niko Bellic tauchen wieder auf *In langen Missionen gibt es Speicherpunkte *Neue Motorräder und Fahrzeuge sind enthalten *Neue TV-Sendungen und Internetseiten sind vorhanden *Johnny kann Terry Thorpes Waffenlieferung anfordern (So ähnlich wie Little Jacobs Waffenliefeung) *Die Lost führen einen Krieg gegen die Angels of Death *Das Handling der Motorräder wurde verändert, sie verhalten sich ruhiger. Weiterlesen *100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Lost and Damned Charaktere *Fahrzeugliste von The Lost and Damned *Waffenliste von The Lost and Damned *Erfolge und Trophäen von The Lost and Damned Weblinks * *Offizielle Website zu The Lost and Damned en:The Lost and Damned es:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV・ザ・ロスト・アンド・ダムド nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned pt:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned Category:GTA-Serie